Ryuugaya's Tale
by Ryuugaya
Summary: THIS IS A BLEACH BASED STORY. Talks about the life of a boy who went to Rukongai and suffered great changes in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention ! This is Portuguese Writing format.**

**Chapter I - It's a pleasure to meet you, Kota Ryuugaya(v1.0)**

This story is about a 15 year old boy, named Kota Ryuugaya. Kota has medium sized blue hair and blue eyes, he's 1,70 metres and wears a white coat, some crappy white dirty pants, that was given by her mother and some tabi and geta.

Kota Ryuugaya is a boy who lives in Rukongai with his friend Masahiro Kado, who is taller than Kota and has short black hair and grey eyes. He usually wears a grey coat and some long white pants. He also has a scar on his back, that was made by an Hollow.

Ryuugaya arrived Rukongai at the age of 10, with his mother Kota Aiko, who was 1,55 metres. She had a long yellow hair and blue eyes. She usually wore a white shirt, with a coat and a black skirt.

They had many difficulties when they first arrived, but they worked very hard to survive, building the Kota store. After the store was created, they gained money and started having a good life. Four years passed and a terrible thing happened while Ryuugaya and Aiko were returning home. In that day, the sky was nearly black, there were many dark clouds and there was a thunderstorm, the sky was raging it all his might and power, it looked so angry. Ryuugaya and Aiko were in a huge green field, near home, when a huge, dark creature with many scars on his back and a white mask on his face fell from the sky and said :

- I shall not let you pass from here !

And Ryuugaya said :  
- What are you ?!

- There's no need for you to know - The creature answered

And in almost a second, Ryuugaya saw his mother being murdered by that creature, she was standing right in front of him. She protected him from that creature. When the creature was preparing to give another blow, a White coated with a black kimono and long hair person appeared, blocking the creature attack with a Katana and said :

- Run from here with your mother, boy !

And Ryuugaya didn't say anything, he runned with all his strenght to home. When he arrived, he laied his mom on bed and begged for her to not die and Aiko said :  
- My dear son, the blow that creature gave me was fatal, I will die, but don't worry. Just make me a favour, become a Shinigami and be strong to protect others like I protected you.

- Shinigami ?? What's that ? - Ryuugaya said, with tears in his eyes

- Soon you'll know. I just want you to know that I love you, my son - Aiko said, closing her eyes with pain.

After Aiko died, the White Coat guy, who saved Ryuugaya, appeared in his house and said:

- I'm sorry that I haven't arrived in time.

And disappeared in a flash.

Now several years have passed and Ryuugaya still lives in Rukongai with his best friend Masahiro Kado. They train everyday in the Rukongai Southeastern District, in a huge green field with many trees. In the middle of that field, there's a eroded part, that's where Ryuugaya and Kado train, with some beaten up katanas. One day, when Ryuugaya and Kado were training, some black kimono guys appeared. Ryuugaya remembered that night, when his mother died.

- You are Kato Ryuugaya and Masahiro Kado, right ? - One of the black kimono guys asked.

- Yes we... - Kado said, but he was interrupted by Ryuugaya.

- Who are you ?? Where is the long haired with a White coat and black kimono guy?? - Ryuugaya asked fiercly pointing his katana to a black kimono guy.

- We are Shinigamis. And the white coat guy is the 7th squad captain, Hikaru Kenji - said one of the Shinigamis, moving the katana pointed by Ryuugaya away.

- Shinigamis ?! - Ryuugaya said remembering what his mother said - How did you become shinigamis ?! Can I become one ?

- That's exactly why we're here, to take you to the Shinigami School, and there you'll learn how to become one.

- Why would you do that ? - Kado asked

- Baka ! Shut the hell up, don't you remember what my mother asked when she died - Ryuugaya said punching Kado.

- That hurt you asshole ! - Kado exclaimed

- We were ordered by Hikaru-taichou to take you there, he said that you two have some potencial - One of the shinigamis said.

- How the hell does he know that ? - Ryuugaya asked

Suddenly a tall man with blue eyes and a long black hair appeared and said :

- I've been watching you since your mother's death.

- Hikaru-taichou ! - Both of the Shinigamis exclaimed, making a vein.

- So, you're here - Ryuugaya said - Why did you left me ?

- Sorry, but I had gone searching for that Hollow - Hikaru said

- Didn't you killed him when you went to my house ?

- No, he said that we was going after you, so I went to your house, and I killed him when I left it.

- Oh, thank you - Ryuugaya said

- That's my duty, you don't need to say thanks - Hikaru said, smiling.

- Taichou, shouldn't we take them to Sereitei ? - One of the shinigamis said

- Sereitei ?? That wonderfull place ? - Kado asked

- Yes, we are going to take you there for you to become shinigamis, like Ryuugaya-kun's mother asked him.

- Really ? - Both of the friends asked

- Yes. Now, there's no time to lose. - Hikaru said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - The Beginning of everything

While in their way to Sereitei, they went to the Kota store to get some clothes and money. While in there, Kota and Hikaru talked the night where Aiko died :

- You said that creature was called Hollow, didn't you ? - Kota asked, while he was looking to his mom's picture.

- Yes, Hollows are like bad spirits that couldn't come to Soul Society. Just like you, when you died you passed by a Soul burial and you came to Rukongai. Hollows are the type of plus that couldn't make the Soul burial in time and got their chain link broken, because of that they have no heart and suffered a transformation. Because of that transformation they became Hollows, that we, the shinigamis, must kill them before they make other plus like them.

- Yeah - Kota said almost sleepping - basically the shinigamis are the ones who save plus and kill hollows, right ?

- Were you sleepping ?? - Hikaru said punching Kota right in his face

- Ah, I wasn't sleepping at all ! - Kota said trying to punch Hikaru

- They really make so much noise ? - Kado questioned one of the shinigamis

- Yeah, Hikaru-taichou is one of a kind - The shinigami answered

After they got everything they needed, they headed right to Sereitei, passing by many districts, they walked during 2 days, sleepping in some likeable peoples houses. In the third day they arrived to the South Gate of the Sereitei which guardian was Hiko. He was a huge person with some dirty clothes and wielded two giant katanas. Hikaru talked to him and said :

- I'm Hikaru Kenji, captain of the 7th squad. I demand you to open the gate.

- Is he that cocky ? - Kota asked one of the shinigamis

- Yes, unfortunaly he is.

- I have orders from above to not let anyone pass - Hiko said.

- But i'm a Captain, you should let me pass !

- I can not let anyone pass - Hiko said pulling up his katanas - You shall leave now !

- I must enter Sereitei, even if it is by force ! - Hikaru yelled

In an instant Hikaru disappeared and slicced the shoulder of the gigantic guardian. The guardian yelled so loud, that the Sereitei, protected by a shield, could hear. Right after Hiko yelled because of the pain, two Captains showed up and said :

- What's happening, Hikaru-taichou ? - A woman with a long black interlaced hair, that was covering her chest, dressed like a captain asked :

- This guardian didn't let me pass, and threatened me. So I had to use force. I'm sorry Unomaya-taichou ! - Hikaru said apologizing on his knees.

- You shouldn't apologize - Unomaya said smiling - Who said that you couldn't let anyone pass, Hiko ?!

- It was Jidanbou ! He's a meanie ! - Hiko said trembling of fear because of Unomaya's look

- Jidanbou ? He's causing some troubles lately - The other tall with long white hair captain said

- Anyway, thank you Ukitake-taichou and Unomaya-taichou - Hikaru said

After that incident, the group of Hikaru successfully entered in Sereitei.

Right after they entered in Sereitei, Hikaru said:

- Now you'll be headed to the Shinigami School by Unomaya-taichou and Ukitake-taichou

- Hi there ! - Ukitake exclaimed smiling - I'm the 13th Squad Captain, Ukitake Juushiro. Pleased to meet you.

- Hi, I'm the 4th Squad Captain, Retsu Unomaya. Pleased to meet you - Unomaya said smiling

- Hi, i'm... - Kota said but was interrupted

- We already know your names, Kota Ryuugaya and Masahiro Kado. - Ukitake said putting his hand on Kota's shoulder.

- You took me the pleasure of introducing myself. - Kota murmored. - Anyway let's go to the famous Shinigami school !

- He shall go there, but first we'll go to the famous Soukyoku ! - Unohana said..

- Soukyoku ?! What's that ?! - Kato asked

- You'll see - Unomaya answered.

After the conversation they headed to the Soukyoku. While heading to the Soukyoku, Kato asked :  
- Is Soukyoku that big rock over there ? - he asked pointing to a huge, elevated and rocky area with a type of "monument" composed by two huge paralel standing sticks and one stick horizontal stick in the middle.

- BAKA ! - Unomaya said punching him - That's not a rock ! It's the area of the Soukyoku !

- That's what I asked ! If it was the Soukyoku - Kato exclaimed trying to catch Unomaya while she was running calling him stupid - I'm going to catch you !

- Juushiro-san, isn't that the place where the most severe punishment is made ? - Kado asked ignoring Unomaya and Kato.

- Yes, the punishment is made by a Zanpakutouh named Soukyoku that has a destructive power.

- Zanpaku-what ? - Kado asked

- Zanpakutouh. It's the name given to the katana that shinigamis use.

- Oh, I see. When I enter to the Shinigami School I'll have one, right ? - Kado asked

- No, you'll only have one when you enter the Gotei 13.

- Go-what ?

- Gotei 13 ! You don't know anything - Ukitake suspired - Gotei 13 is the protection squads of Soul Society.

- Oh, ok - Kado said smiling.

- There's no time to lose ! - Ukitake said - Unomaya ! Kato ! Let's go !

- Ok - Kato said irritated, because he was almost caughting Unomaya.

They walked through Sereitei. That place that looked like a labirint.

While they were walking through Sereitei, Kado noticed something :  
- Sereitei isn't a regular town, is it ?

- No, this is a place where only shinigami and shinigami apprentices live. - Ukitake said

- There aren't many people around, it looks lonely

- That is because many squads are on missions, due to the recents problems with Hollows appereances - Unomaya said with a worried face.

- Are you worried with something Unomaya-chan ? - Kado asked

- More or less, my daughter Unohana, who is in the Shinigami school, is on a mission and I don't know if she has come back or not.

- Don't worry it will be alright !- Kato said smiling to Unomaya.

- Thank you. - Unomaya said smiling

Shortly after this conversation, they were on the base of the Soukyoku and climbed up the stairs.

- HEY KATO ! YOU ARE BEING LEFT BEHIND! - Unomaya shouted.

- SHUT UP - Kato said running and passing Unomaya, reaching the top.

When he saw the top he was suprised. The top was huge and it had a wonderfull sight to the Sereitei, the top was soft grounded and had the famous monument with a locked Sword in front of it.

- See, that is the Soukyoku - Ukitake said pointing to the locked sword.

- Awesome ! - The two friends exclaimed.

- We came here to show you two the Sereitei. From now on you'll be assigned to the Shinigami school and you'll work hard to, sometime, become a Vice-Captain or Captain, like me and Ukitake.

- Sure we will ! - The both of them exclaimed.

While they were climbing down the stairs, a strange sound could be heared trough all Sereitei and Unomaya and Ukitake grabbed both of the boys and took them down and said :

- This is the sound when we, Captains, must reunite. You'll go to the gate and wait for those shinigamis that accompained you. - Unomaya said.

- Okay ! Unomaya-chan ? - Kato asked shiely

- Yes, Kato ?

- Will we see each other again ? - Kato said blushing

- Ofcourse we will ! I'll visit you everyday at the Shinigami school - Unomaya said smiling

- Thank you, Unomaya-chan - Kato said

- Now, it's time to go, Unomaya-taichou. - Ukitake said

- Yes, let's go. - Unomaya said disappearing in an instant.

- Should we go, Kato ? - Kado asked

- Yes we should.

The two friend crossed half Sereitei, again, and when they reached there Hikaru was already there with his two shinigami guardians. Hikaru immediatly rushed to Kado and Kato and said :

- Hey! Hurry up, you have to go to the Shinigami school !

- Hey, weren't you supposed to be in the reunion ? - Kato asked

- Yes, but it ended much time ago !

- Oh, is it really that quick ? - Kado asked

- Quick ?! Are you stupid ?! It was an eternity ! - Hikaru said scratching his head

- He's lazy - Kato murmored in the ear of Kado

- Ok, let's go - Hikaru said.

They headed straight to the Shinigami school, crossing the intire Sereitei, reaching to a some huge buildings.

- This is like : WOOOOOOOOW ! - Kato exclaimed

Kado didn't say anything, he was too surprised.

- Yeah, yeah. From now on you'll learn the art of the Shinigamis. Don't let me down, ok ?

- Okay ! Hikaru-senpai ! - Kato said smiling and walking with Kado through the Shinigami school gate.


End file.
